The present invention relates to the field of electrical safety devices. More particularly, it relates to an improved electrical wall outlet and electrical plug safety device. Injuries to people, especially infants and toddlers, from accidental shock is often due to intentional playing or accidental exposure to electrical wall outlets and electrical plugs partially withdrawn from these outlets. It is a well known fact that children are drawn to such plugs and outlets, and parents or guardians cannot always protect curious children from all dangers including the potential danger of electricity. Typically children will attempt to place their fingers or a foreign object into the electrical prong slots. The danger that this poses is obvious. However, not so obvious is the equally dangerous practice of being exposed to a partially withdrawn electrical plug. Often times children, parents or simply normal activity will cause or result in a plug being partially withdrawn from an electrical socket, thereby exposing the prongs of the electrical cord which if in contact with the electrical conductors within the electrical socket will be live.
A number of solutions to this problem have been used in the past. The specific solutions which the Applicant has knowledge of, and which appear at least outwardly viable include the insertion of plastic, or simply non-conductive electrical plug prong inserts into the electrical wall outlet. This solution completely seals the receptacle to children. In essence, the non-conducting insert is inserted into the wall outlet as if it were an electrical plug. Instead of wires leading to some appliance, the insert simply ends and is constructed to have a shallow profile, making it difficult for a child to remove it from the outlet. The problem with this solution is that these inserts are difficult to remove even for adults due to their tight fit with respect to the outlet and shallow profile making it difficult to establish a grip from which to withdraw the insert from the wall outlet. In addition they make the outlet itself useless as it can no longer accept a plug from an electrical outlet. Another problem is that they do not prevent a child from withdrawing or partially withdrawing a plug, thereby revealing an accessible or unprotected socket or creating the hazard discussed above. Another currently available solution to the problem is to make integral with the wall outlet electrical socket, a sliding mechanism that seals the electrical prong slots upon removal of the electrical plug. The main disadvantage with this is that it provides no protection from electrical shock from a partially withdrawn, electrically engaged plug. A child could still receive a shock or get electrocuted by contact with the partially withdrawn plug, since with any amount of the plug engaged, the sliding mechanism cannot seal the electrical prong slots.
A third currently available solution is to provide a dedicated assembly which is placed over the entire wall socket and attaches thereto. This device is provided with two access openings, typically in the bottom. This mechanism requires the electrical cord to be inserted first through the access openings and then inserted normally into the electrical socket plug receptacles. The device simply retains and isolates the plug from inadvertent access. The problem with devices of this nature is that when the user desires to remove the plug from the outlet, he or she would have to unscrew the device prior to being able to unplug it. It is unlikely that anyone but the most meticulous home owner would consistently install this device. Additionally, in the event of an electrical overload by a faulty appliance for instance, the user would not be able to disengage power to the appliance without either disassembling the device or throwing the main circuit breaker. Furthermore, with the device in place but no electrical cord engaged, access can still be had to the electrical outlet from the bottom through the vacant access opening.